The Lord of Darkness, and The Master of Light
by Lord StarScream
Summary: On a mysterious ice world in the vast realm of the Galactic Republic, great armies clash but their leaders duel in a separate fight no less intense then that waged by thousands of soldiers... A duel born from the manifest will of destiny for the ancient foes to conclude their legendary conflict. OC's. (All star wars related material belongs to LucasArts)


The Lord of Darkness, and the Master of Light

The crimson blade smashed into the rapidly upper cutting blue one, causing a burst of sparks and crackling. They were locked together, until they twirled apart as their wielders circled each other in a predatory dance of death. He who wielded the red blade snarled and suddenly unleashed a bolt of force lightning at his opponent. His enemy was ready, blocking the deadly stream of dark energy with her blade but her enemy took advantage of her momentary distraction and hit her with a powerful kick to her stomach that sent her flying backwards.

She slammed into the wall of rock behind her and she uttered, 'Uhhn…' As she staggered to her feet, her opponent slowly advanced with a grin of malice etched into his thin, grey face. Eyes filled with quite hatred watched her carefully, and his smile widened.

'Now,' he said with a flourish of his lightsaber, 'it is time for you to die, pathetic Jedi.' Then… he charged. In an elegant and deadly pattern, the sith pressed his attack against her most injured side in her fall, trying to wear her down or so it seemed.

'Your hatred will lead to your downfall, Sith.' said the Jedi calmly.

'Your weakness shall be yours, fool!' cried the Sith in anger.

His blade descended from a position above his head, and it suddenly changed direction and was barely blocked by the blue lightsaber inches from her arm. The Sith was very strong and pushed harder, leaning with his whole weight into his end of the stalemate. His smile had returned, with a dark rasping laugh as he saw her struggling with her hurt arm and whispered, 'You are finished. Once more, the dark side will triumph over the light as it should!' With a sudden withdrawal, the Jedi lurched forward and as she was off balance the relentless sith lord slashed her shoulder as she ducked back desperately to avoid the blow. The Jedi let out a cry of pain and only just managed to keep the fresh rain of vicious blows from landing home. They began to travel across a small walkway across a deep chasm, leading back to the mining station. All of the controllers had been evacuated as the armies of the Empire and the Republic approached to the battle each other, leaving some droids to continue operating in hopes of making something of a profit. Even while Good and Evil waged a titanic battle, desperately, fiercely to gain control of it. As the dueling continued, they could both saw thousands of soldiers shooting and dying as dozens of Jedi and Sith led their comrades forward.

Some of each side started firing at them which provided the danger of friendly and enemy fire. Sensing that they were reaching the door, the Jedi knocked the sith back for a moment and sent a force push into the door control and it hissed open. The sith was no longer smiling as even with only fully usable arm she was a very skilled and powerful opponent though he could see he was her down. As he stepped into the control room from the blizzard that had begun to blow outside, a heavy metal chair flew at him from the right, which he through effortlessly. This distracted him for only a moment, and was hit with the pommel from the Jedi's weapon struck him in the face and sent him stumbling backward. A powerful force blast sent him reeling into the door which crumpled and blew out onto the walkway with the dazed sith atop it. A great force-aided leap carried the Jedi Master across the room and she stabbed at the fallen sith.

He howled as it penetrated his upper arm, and his 'saber fell from his limp grip as the nerves were severed. She jumped back to avoid a sweeping kick, allowing the sith to snatch up his fallen weapon. With both now fighting with one arm now hanging uselessly by their sides, the fight was again level. Jabs, swipes, and slashes as the pair re-entered the control room as snow blew in noisily from outside. However, gradually there emerged a stronger presence in the fight. With a powerful strike, the Jedi fell to her knees while barely managing to hold onto her lightsaber. She gasped with exhaustion, sweat sheening her face and had soaked her tunic. The sith was much in the same condition, being barely able to stand.

He wheezed, 'This little duel is finally drawing to a close, Jedi. A showdown between a Master of your feeble Order, and me a Lord in the glorious ranks of the sith. Who, at the last, shall win? Now it will be decided…' As he said this he straightened and positioned his lightsaber in a low aggressive stance as he moved his body to prepare for a new attack. She, the newest master in the Council, saw all this, and forced herself to stand up and echo his movements. This would be the final act, of that she was certain.

Facing each other, with bright blue almost touching bright crimson, the two enemies readied to engage in the dance of death that only two great opposites, champions, and warriors can begin to follow through. Then, it began.

The Jedi master leapt forward with a flurry of strikes that the Sith Lord, while slowly retreating back across the control room. It appeared the balance had shifted in the battle, but then he unleashed his very own onslaught of heavy and savage jabs, slashes, and wild swinging of his blade that was worked into a pattern of deadly beauty. He made a low thrust on her weak side, which she barely blocked while costing her, her precarious balance. Quickly the sith reversed his blow to cut into her leg deeply, to which she emitted a scream of agony as she fell down onto one knee. She fended off a great downward swing, and used another mighty blast of the force to throw the sith into the rooms' rear wall, denting it with the impact and he fell to the floor. An awesome curse tore forth from the sith's throat as he staggered up with pure hatred shining in his eyes, with a twisted ankle dragging behind him.

So she limped forward, one more time to meet her enemy. Once more, their blades met in a cross of color.

'Now,' she said, 'now we finish it.'

But both had become oblivious to the battle that continued to rage outside, and a flaming fleck appeared far away. It grew into a mass of fiery metal, and the burning fighter crashed into the side of the exposed mine. Both combatants were thrown from their feet in the tremendous impact. A peal of thunder roared as a massive explosion touched off, following the screeching sound of tearing and grinding metal. When the Jedi awoke, she couldn't see the Sith anywhere. It was completely dark, except for a great hole in the ceiling almost blocked by a pile of debris; but some light filtered through along with a lot of snow. She felt a lot of pain and it took a supreme effort of will to look around on the floor…until she heard the sound of a lightsaber activating nearby, a red glow growing brighter in a stairwell getting brighter as the sith approached from below.

He had been blown down to the next level, he wasn't about to be cheated of his great triumph by chance. Sensing the plight of his adversary, and he struggled forwards to his enemy's prone form. The steps became louder at the same rate as the humming of the lightsaber, and the Jedi soon saw the ragged cloak flowing around the sinister figure that was coming to kill her.

'So,' she whispered from her position on the floor, 'you will kill me even though I am defenseless? Even though I can no longer fight back?' She was certain of her now, her broken body now definitely to hurt to do anything meaningful. Her fingers shook as she lifted them up in a desperate last act to destroy the monster. A little rustling was heard, and he stumbled forward but righted himself.

As he loomed over her, he replied with a single word. 'Yes.'

He brought his blood-red lightsaber to his face as if in a salute before a duel, then he reversed its direction and plunged it down into the body of the Jedi. It was done, and he heard a sharp intake of breath as his blade ran her through, and the light in her green eyes began to fade… The sith stood up, and took one step before collapsing with a jagged piece of strut protruding from his back.


End file.
